Bref, je suis tombée amoureuse de cet idiot
by BSLegendary
Summary: Venez suivre la vie palpitante d'Hermione à travers des minis OS. Qui est donc cet idiot ? Quelle sera sa réaction lorsqu'elle aura son premier T... Parodie de Bref. SUPSENDUE
1. Bref, je suis amoureuse de cet idiot

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**NdA**: Bonjour à tous. J'ai décidé d'entamer une nouvelle fic qui a un format assez court. Je suis donc sûre de tenir les délai imposé. Ceci est une parodie de _**Bref**_ à la sauce Harry Potter. Donc ceux qui n'aime pas ca, passé votre chemin, cette histoire ne vous plair apas. Je pense qu'il y aura une 15 de chapitre de 150 mots. Je sais c'est court mais je veux rester dans l'esprit Bref.

Bref,

**Like and Comment**

* * *

Bref, j'étais amoureuse de cet idiot.

Un jour, quand j'étais en cours de potions Parvati m'a dit "Passe moi la lavande". J'allais lui répliquer qu'il ne fallait pas de lavande dans la potion quand j'ai croisé le regard de cet idiot.

Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé, on s'est regardé.

J'ai eu l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Du moins, c'est ce que j'aurais pensé si j'étais comme Ginny mais je ne suis pas comme elle. Ginny est rousse, grande, belle, marrante, bref parfaite. Moi je suis brune, petite, trop intelligente, bref banale.

Parvati m'a engueulé mais je l'ai pas écouté. De toute façon, tous ce qu'elle raconte c'est de la merde.

On s'est fixés, je voulais pas détourner le regard parce que ça faisait faible. Lui non plus donc on est resté comme ça longtemps… Longtemps… Très longtemps.

J'avais oublié ma potion et Parvati lorsqu'elle a explosé. Parvati a crié, j'ai détourné le regard pour me recevoir une giclée de l'immondice qu'avait crée ma camarade. J'ai eu mon premier T en potion de toute ma vie. J'ai eu envie de tuer Parvati.

C'est là que j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait. Je ne devais pas lui sourire, je ne devais pas le regarder, je ne devais pas avoir de T, je ne devais pas oublier tout autour de moi.

J'ai vu qu'il me souriait et il s'est retourné. J'étais contente, même avec les furoncles sur le nez.

Bref, je suis tombé amoureuse de cet idiot.


	2. Bref, j'ai eu un T en potion

**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à moi.

**NdA :** Merci pour les reviews. Le jour de parution sera donc le vendredi à partir d'aujourd'hui. En ce qui concerne la façon peu "hermonienne" de parler , il faut se replacer dans le contexte. Il s'agit içi d'un texte humoristique donc je pense que la façon naturelle de parler d'Hermionne ne convenait pas. Je l'ai donc arrangé à ma sauce. Bref...

**Hope & Like !**

* * *

Bref, j'ai eu mon 1er T en potion.

L'autre jour, quand je regardais un idiot, la chose la plus abominable de ma vie est arrivée. J'ai oublié ma potion.

Au lieu de mettre une épine de porc-épique, Parvati a mis 3 brins de Lavande. J'ai vu l'action se passé au ralenti comme dans les films d'action avant que la bombe n'explose.

Je n'oublierai jamais le sourire de satisfaction de mon prof de potions quand il me l'a mit.

Sur le coup je m'en fichai puis après, j'ai réalisé.

J'ai eu envie de pleuré.

J'ai pleuré.

J'ai pensé à mon avenir et tous ce que j'allais raté.

Mon dossier ne serait plus parfait.

Je ne serai plus une miss-je-sais-tout.

Je ne serai plus la meilleure des Gryffondors. Ni de l'école.

Je n'aurai pas mes Buses.

Je n'aurai pas mes Aspics.

Je n'irai pas en Ecole Supérieure.

Je ne serai pas médicomage.

J'aurai raté ma vie.

Ron m'a dit : »C'est pas grave, tu pourras toujours avoir un poste à l'école. Tu pourras finir comme McGo. »

J'ai pensé à McGo. Vieille, aigrie, pas d'enfants, pas de mari.

Je me suis levée, je l'ai giflée. Il n'a pas compris et a dit : « Les filles sont nulles ».

J'ai raté ma vie.

Bref, j'ai eu un T en potion.


	3. Bref, mon meilleur ami est Harry Potter

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi...

NdA: En voilà un autre, tout chaud tout rêt.

**Hope & Like**

* * *

Bref, mon meilleur ami s'appelle Harry Potter.

L'autre jour dans ma salle commune, mon meilleur est venu me voir tout penaud et anxieux. Ca se voyait parce qu'il tripotait ses mains sans arrêt comme à chaque fois qu'il veut me demander quelque chose. Je sentais le coup fourré.

Il m'a dit : « Hermione tu peux me passer ton devoir de métamorphose ». Je l'ai regardé, j'ai soulevé un sourcil à la Snape qui voulait dire « Tu plaisantes ». Il m'a regardé avec ses yeux de chien battu. Je me suis demandée pourquoi je ne l'étripai pas.

Harry c'est le genre de personne sur qui tu peux toujours compter.

_"-_ Tu veux une plume de rechange ? Tiens j'en ai une là.

_-_ Tu veux des bonbons, tiens je viens d'aller à Pré-au-lard

_ -_Tu veux de l'aide ? Je vais demander à Hermione."

Il est toujours heureux de vivre et d'embêter les profs surtout Snape et Ombrage.

Et parfois, il déprime. Sur la mort de ses parents, sur Ombrage, sur Snape, sur sa vie, sur la défaite des Gryffondors, sur son célibat… Donc des fois ça m'énerve et je m'en vais parce qu'il est chiant.

Des fois aussi, il est super cool et j'aimerai bien être sa petite amie.

Mais ça, ca ne dure qu'une seconde parce que je me rappelle de tous ses défauts.

Cette manie qu'il a de s'auto apitoyer, toutes les filles qui lui courent après, son entêtement, sa capacité à s'attirer des ennuis, tous ses ennemis. Donc je me dis que je suis mieux là ou je suis.

Quand il va mal, il cri tout le temps et partout.

A chaque fois le Directeur vient le voir et je fais semblant de m'entrainer pour lui montrer comment je suis douée en sortilège.

Mais il voit jamais rien parce qu'il est trop occupé avec Harry.

Ces moment là, je déteste Harry.

Puis un jour il m'a dit « Hermione je suis amoureux » et j'ai entendu « Hermione au secours ». Le pauvre était complètement paumé.

Depuis je sais qu'il aime Cho, mais que lui ne voit pas que Cho ne l'aime pas mais que c'est Ginny qui l'aime, mais Zabini a un faible pour elle je crois.

Il continuait à me regarder donc j'ai soupiré et je lui ai donné mon devoir de bon cœur.

Bref, mon meilleur ami est Harry Potter.


	4. Bref, je suis une miss je sais tout

**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à moi, pas de sous...

**NdA**: Voilà, encore un autre chapitre. :) Je vous remercie de votre temps et des reviews que vous me laissez.

**Hope & Enjoy**

* * *

Bref, je suis une miss je sait tout.

Un jour mon prof de potion m'a dit « vous n'êtes qu'une miss je sais tout . »

Sur le coup je m'en suis offusqué, j'ai voulu le frapper mais je pouvais pas.  
A la place je me suis rappellée les 5 dernières années de ma vie.

La fois où j'ai dit à Ron « C'est LeviOsa pas LEEEEvIIosa »  
Lorsque j'ai contredit Neville en botanique en lui disant qu'il avait tort. Mais il avait raison.

A chaque fois que je prend un malin plaisir à rabattre le caquet de Malefoy pour lui prouver ma supériorité.

Les jours ou je fayotte les profs.

Non en faites ca c'est tout les jours.

Ma maladie chronique à tout le temps lever la main pour répondre à chaque cour, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde.

L'envie d'être tout le temps la meilleure.

Le prof m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé, Neville nous a regardé.

Bref, je suis une miss je sais tout.


	5. Bref, je suis en kiff sur lui

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, pas de sous.

**NdA :** Désolée pour ce retard, j'ai eu des problème de connexion.

**Enjoy & Hope.**

* * *

Bref je suis en « kiff » sur lui.

Depuis quelque temps, j'étais amoureuse de cet idiot. Ca ne m'empêchait pas de regarder les autres garçons dans les couloirs. Incognito.

Un jour, pendant que je partais dans une longue discussion argumentative pour défendre et prouver ma supériorité par rapport à cette pimbêche de Lavande, il est passé à côté de moi.

Autant vous dire que je l'ai dévisagé.

C'était comme dans les films. Ses cheveux parfaitement soyeux dans le vent, sourire colgate, démarche hyper virile et filles bavant sur son passage. Dont moi.

Lavande l'a vu et elle m'a dit « T'es en kiff sur lui. OH MY GAD ».

J'ai eu envie de lui lancer un sort bien placé.

Du coup, il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé et on s'est dévisagé.  
Il m'a fait un clin d'œil. J'ai ouvert la bouche et imaginé 1000 et 1 façons de le ramener dans mon lit.

L'attacher, me déshabiller devant lui, un filtre, me trémousser, m'habiller comme une pouf, le violer éventuellement.

Je l'ai suivit du regard en bavant jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin du couloir. Je me suis fait la réflexion que les joueurs de Quidditch étaient diablement sexy.

Puis l'autre idiot et passer et je me suis dit que j'étais juste en « kiff ».

Bref, je suis en « kiff » sur lui.


	6. Bref, je n'aime pas le Quidditch

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi.

**Nda :** Keukou pour ceux qui me suivent. Voiç mon nouvel écrit de la semaine. :)

* * *

Bref, je n'aime pas le Quidditch.

Depuis ma 1ère année je clame haut et fort que je déteste ce sport.

Un jour, alors que j'étais à la bibliothèque, Harry est rentré couvert de boue et m'a demandé : « Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch au faite ? »

Je me suis fait une liste dans ma tête.

C'est violent. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour mémorable où Brown était venue sur le terrain féliciter son « Ron-Ron » et s'était pris un cognard dans le nez.  
J'ai ris.

Il y a trop de groupies qui arrachent leur soutif, ça fait venir Dubois.

Les joueurs de Quidditch trop sexy, je l'avoue la plupart du temps je suis là pour les déshabiller mentalement. Est-ce un viol d'ailleurs ?

Bref, je m'écarte du sujet.

Il y a aussi les commentaires idiots de Lee, qui énervent le professeur McGonnagall, et je déteste voir mon professeur préféré énervé.

Le fait que lorsque mes deux meilleurs amis rentrent, ils soient sales. C'est une immondice même.

Il y a aussi les conflits. Les conflits entrainent des points en moins. Ces points en moins amènent les professeurs. Les professeurs dont fait partis Rogue. Rogue qui nous enlèvent ensuite des points.

Et puis je me suis dit que je m'en foutais.

Harry me regardait dubitatif. Alors je lui ai juste dit : « Parce que c'est violent ! ». Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de sourire.

Puis j'ai compris. Je me suis remémorée pourquoi je ne disais jamais tout ça. Si je déteste ce sport c'est parce que cet idiot y joue.

Bref, je n'aime pas le Quidditch.


	7. Bref, j'ai essayé d'écrire une lettre

**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à moi.

* * *

Bref, j'ai décidé d'écrire une lettre.

L'autre jour quand j'étais à la bibliothèque, je me demandais ce que je pourrais bien faire de ma journée. Je venais de finir mes devoirs pour mes 3 prochaines semaines et je m'ennuyais.

J'ai regardé par la fenêtre, un hiboux passait, il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé, il m'a regardé et il s'est pris un arbre. Je me suis dit qu'il avait du avoir mal, et que la lettre qui tenait entre ses serres mettrait du temps à arriver.

Alors là j'ai décidé d'écrire une lettre pour cet idiot. J'ai cherché un parchemin. J'en avais pas. Du coup, je me suis levée et j'ai du demander à 7 personnes et demi avant d'en trouver une. Et demi, parce que l'une d'entre elle était proche du coma.

Je me suis rassise et j'ai décidé de commencer ma lettre. J'ai marqué, j'ai réfléchis, j'ai barré, j'ai réessayé, j'ai encore barré. Bref, j'y arrivai pas.

Je me suis fait la liste mentalement dans ma tête du pourquoi je devrais lui écrie une lettre. J'ai rien trouvé. Alors j'ai froissé ma feuille et je suis partie.

Bref, j'ai essayé d'écrire une lettre.


	8. Bref, j'ai trouvé une lettre

**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à moi...

**NdA:** Aujourd'hui j'ai voulu écrire d'un autre point de vue que celui de notre héroïne préférée. Bref, ça a donnné ça.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Bref, j'ai trouvé une lettre à la bibliothèque.

L'autre jour, je devais aller à la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir de potion que Rogue, cet infâme serpent, nous avait donné à faire. Comme d'habitude je m'y étais pris au dernier moment. Et comme d'habitude j'étais en retard. Qu'importe, j'allais de toute façon, finir par demander à quelqu'un de le faire.

Bref, je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque quand cette harpie de Pince m'a harponnée. Elle m'a regardé d'un mauvaise oeil en me sermonnant sur le traitement des livres. J'ai eu envie de lui tirer la langue mais je me suis dit que c'était puéril. Je l'ai juste regarder s'époumoner sur moi en souriant.

Quand j'eus enfin passé la harpie, je me suis dit que c'était comme dans un jeu. Le niveau 1 était passé, direction le niveau supérieur: trouver une table. Comme d'habitude, les intellos de Serdaigle étaient tous entassés sur les tables. Période d'Aspic oblige. Je soupirai et slalomait entre eux.

J'ai compté, je me suis fait engueuler 5 fois, pris un livre dans la tête 8 fois, et pris une chaise 6 fois. Parcours du combattant passé. Quand enfin j'eus trouvé cette f****** table, elle était tout au fond, dans l'obscurité. Je priai Merlin que quelque chose de positif m'arrive.

Je me suis assis et j'ai vu un hibou dehors. Il venait, à l'évidence, de se prendre un arbre. J'ai ris. Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé, il m'a regardé, j'ai détourné la tête. Il me faisait peur. Je me suis occupé de ma table quand j'ai vu qu'un papier trainait. C'était une lettre.

Je l'ai prise et je me suis mis à la lire. Arrivé à la moitié je me suis dit que c'était mal. Mais j'ai continué. Quand j'ai eu fini de lire, je me suis dit ue la fille devait être désespérée. Puis j'ai lu le nom: Hermione Granger et j'ai arrêté de sourire. Game over.

Bref, j'ai trouvé une lettre à la bibliothèque.


	9. Bref, je me suis imaginée

**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à moi.

**NdA :**Bref, je pense que vous pouvez naturellement me taper :lancerdecailloux: ou me crier dessus. Je sais que j'avais espéré tenir des délais de publication sur cette histoire ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Je crois qu'un jour je pourrai rêver de tenir des délais. M'enfin, encore désolé. J'ai réécris ce chapitre des dizaines de fois, mais je ne pense pas qu'il me conviendra un jour. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que malgré tout vous aimerez.

**Hope & Like !**

* * *

Bref, je me suis imaginée le prince charmant.

On était mardi et on avait d'Histoire de la Magie. Dire que je m'ennuyais était un euphémisme. Du coup, je faisais semblant de prendre des notes. Au lieu d'écrire je gribouillais des choses illisible.

A un moment j'en ai eu marre. J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai regardé autour de moi.

Neville dormait sur sa table, le filet de bave qui va avec. Spectacle pas très plaisant.

Harry et Ron jouaient au morpion. Lavande se faisait les ongles. Seamus faisait voler des avions en papier. Dean essayait d'essuyer la bave qu'il avait sur sa manche. Bref, tout le monde s'ennuyait.

Du coup, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de constructif. Comme m'imaginez cet idiot en prince charmant.

Il viendrait me voir et me dire : "je t'aime", un soir dans ma salle commune devant tout le monde pour prouver son amour. Il me prendrait dans ses bras quand j'ai froid et me dirait :"Hermione, je ne vis que pour toi". Et on jouerait dans la neige comme des gamins. Et il m'attendrait à la fin de chaque cour. Et il me caresserait les cheveux. Et on serait amoureux. Et…

Et ce fut à ce moment que mon coude dérapa et que je me pris la tête dans ma table.

Bref, je me suis imaginée le prince charmant.


	10. Bref, c'est les vacances

Bref c'est les vacances.

Bref depuis cinq jours c'était les vacances. Je m'ennuyais. Un peu. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

Du coup, pour changer, je suis passé dans le parc. Hermione n'était pas là et allez à la bibliothèque n'aurait donc pas servis à grand chose. Dans le parc j'ai eu le temps de croiser: un couple allongé, un couple s'embrassant, un psychopathe qui jouait avec sa baguette, Hagrid et un animal sauvage qui semblait être bien excité par notre garde chasse internationnale et une poustouffle derrière un buisson.

Puis j'ai finalement rencontrer le prince charmant de Hermione. Ce sale petit brun, beau gosse. J'ai voulu lui lancer un sort mais il était déjà repartit en balai.

Bref c'est les vacances.


End file.
